How could i love you
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Comment Grell est-il devenu un Shinigami ? Comment a-t-il rencontré William ? Pourquoi William est-il si froid avec lui ? Que ce cache-t-il derrière tous ces regards glacials et ces remontrances ?


**C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre d'histoire... D'habitude elles sont plus gaies ! Enfin, j'espère avoir réussi... C'est ma première fic sur Kuroshitsuji, donc soyez indulgents ! En gros cette histoire raconte la manière dont Grell est devenu Shinigami, comment lui et William se sont rencontré, pourquoi Grell a un comportement si particulier et pourquoi Will se montre si froid avec lui. Oui, j'étais inspirée ce jour là XD. **

**Note : je SAIS qu'il n'y a pas de "e" à Grell. Lisez jusqu'au bout et vous verrez pourquoi c'est écrit de cette manière au début de l'histoire. **

* * *

><p>William rétracta sa faux de la mort alors que le nom de Julia Storn s'effaçait gracieusement de son Death Book. Le jeune Shinigami rajusta ses lunettes avec satisfaction : la vieille femme était la dernière âme sur sa liste, ce qui signifiait que sa journée de travail était enfin finie.<p>

Il allait enfin pouvoir_ la_ voir. Lui rendre visite.

Oui, sa bonne conscience lui ordonnait de rentrer à la bibliothèque des Shinigamis et de déposer toutes les lanternes cinématiques qu'il avait récoltées dans la journée avant de vaquer à ses occupations, mais le désir de _la_ voir, de se plonger dans ses beaux yeux verts était plus fort que tout.

Il rangea alors son Death Book dans sa sacoche, rajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, puis se dirigea d'un pas précipité et le sourire aux lèvres vers le petit appartement Parisien dans lequel _elle_ vivait. La distance qui séparait Londres de Paris était peut-être conséquente pour un humain, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour un Dieu de la Mort tel que William T. Spears. Aussi, il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que ses pieds ne foulent les pavés de la rue dans laquelle vivait sa jeune fiancée française.

Jamais encore il n'avait aimé quelqu'un de cette manière. A tel point qu'il se moquait éperdument d'enfreindre l'une des règles fondamentales du code des Shinigamis, à savoir aimer une humaine. Et pourtant Dieu savait à quel point William était soucieux de respecter le règlement.

« L'amour n'a jamais connu de loi », lui avait un jour malicieusement chanté sa fiancée. N'ayant rien trouvé à redire, William s'était agenouillé devant la jeune femme et l'avait demandée en mariage, brisant pour de bon tous ses principes (il avait en effet décidé de ne jamais se marier, encore moins si cela comportait un risque de perdre son emploi. ). Cependant, chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans les yeux émeraude de sa future épouse, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il aimait tout chez elle, de ses longs cheveux flamboyants jusqu'à son air perpétuellement malicieux. De son rire moqueur jusqu'au ton théâtral qu'elle employait parfois lorsqu'elle vivait quelque chose qu'elle qualifiait elle même de « mortellement tragique », et qui était généralement plutôt futile. Mais ce côté mélodramatique plaisait beaucoup à William, qui était lui-même assez calme. Il avait besoin de son énergie tout comme elle avait besoin de son stoïcisme.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était déjà arrivé devant l'entrée de son immeuble. Il sortit de sa poche une petite reproduction de Big Ben – il ne connaissait que trop bien l'amour qu'avait sa fiancée pour l'Angleterre – puis grimpa jusqu'au balcon recouvert de roses aussi rouges que le sang.

La fenêtre de sa chambre était fermée de l'intérieur.

_Étrange,_ pensa-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes : la jeune femme laissait toujours la fenêtre ouverte afin de laisser entrer son futur mari.

William s'apprêtait à frapper à la vitre dans le but de manifester sa présence, lorsqu'il sentit une légère vague de chaleur provenant de son Death Book. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré : il n'était pas d'humeur pour des heures supplémentaires, et le Death Book ne se réchauffait que lorsqu'un nom inattendu venait se rajouter à la liste. Cela arrivait cependant très rarement.

Il soupira, sortit le livre de son sac, l'ouvrit à la page du jour et lit le nom qui venait de s'inscrire en lettres de sang sur les pages jaunies du Death Book :

_Grelle Sutcliff. _

Deux mots. Deux simples mots. Et pourtant, ces deux seuls mots auraient pu suffire à tuer le Dieu qu'était William. Le jeune Shinigami sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu crier, ou pleurer, mais le choc l'en empêchait.

Ce n'était pas possible... Elle... Elle ne pouvait pas être morte...

Il pouvait encore se représenter son beau sourire dans son esprit... Son rire résonnait dans ses oreilles... Son odeur flottait sous ses narines...

Non... Elle ne pouvait pas...

Et puis.. Si son nom était sur sa liste, c'est qu'il devait prendre son âme ? Mais il en était incapable ! Il ne pouvait pas arracher la vie à la seule femme qu'il n'ai jamais aimé !

Oui... oui, il savait ce qu'il allait faire... Après tout, il avait tout aussi bien le pouvoir de ne pas faucher l'âme d'un humain et de lui laisser la vie sauve s'il devait apporter quelque chose à l'humanité. Grelle avait apporté quelque chose à l'humanité. A _son _humanité. C'est elle qui le faisait se sentir... _humain_.

William sourit à cette pensée. Il ne faucherait pas l'âme de Grelle. Elle ne mourrait pas ce soir. Et s'il se faisait renvoyer pour non-respect du règlement, alors tant pis. Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans elle.

Il fracassa les vitres de la fenêtre et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il couru vers la chambre de Grelle, toute tapissée de rouge, et se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'il la vit.

Elle était là, étendue sur son lit, ses longs cheveux rouges ondulants sur les draps écarlates.

-Grelle ! Cria William en se rapprochant du corps inerte de sa fiancée. Du sang, aussi rouge que la passion qui animait William à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, coulait du flanc de la jeune femme. La panique commença à gagner le Shinigami : si elle s'était suicidée, il serait obligé de faucher son âme, car sa mort viendrait de sa propre volonté.

-Grelle... reprit-il alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

C'est alors que, en voulant la prendre dans ses bras, il remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il fit lentement glisser sa paume le long du bras de la jeune femme pour enfin atteindre sa main, affreusement glacée. William retint une exclamation lorsqu'il identifia l'objet comme étant un couteau ensanglanté.

Il le prit et observa longuement l'instrument taché du sang de sa bien aimée. Ce sang, de cette couleur que Grelle aimait tant, semblait narguer le jeune Faucheur. C'était comme si l'amour que Grelle portait au rouge avait été plus fort que son amour pour William.

William détestait le rouge.

Il rapprocha le couteau de ses yeux, afin de mieux le voir, comme si le fait de le connaître dans les moindres détails allait l'aider à comprendre l'acte de celle qui aurait dû devenir sa femme, et qui semblait si heureuse.

Il remarqua alors qu'un petit morceau de papier rouge avait été enroulé autour du manche de l'instrument. William se dépêcha de le détacher, et il sentit l'émotion le regagner lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture ronde et irrégulière de Grelle :

_Cher Will, _

_A l'heure qu'il est, tu dois sûrement être en train de pleurer la perte de la plus belle créature au monde, tout comme Roméo l'avait fait avec sa Juliette. Excepté le fait que Juliette, elle, n'était pas réellement morte. Ce n'est pas mon cas. _

_Oui, Will. J'ai décidé d'en finir. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soir arrivée, étant donné la vie misérable que j'ai vécue avec ma famille. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? J'étais partie en voyage à Londres, et j'avais perdu ma mère (ou plutôt ELLE m'avait perdue. Ah, j'ai toujours été si tragiquement mal-aimée...). J'étais très jeune, et... Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas si jeune que ça, mais j'étais tout de même seule, dans une ville totalement inconnue, la nuit... Et là, je t'ai vu. Froid, distingué, et avec un regard à donner des frissons à la fille la plus insensible de la terre. Bon, j'admets que ma technique d'approche n'était pas vraiment subtile. Le coup du « Oops, je crois que je suis perdue, vous ne voudriez pas me ramenez chez vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ? » je l'avais déjà fait à pas mal de gars avant toi. Mais bon, toujours est-il que lorsque tu m'as dit t'appeler « William Spears » alors que j'étais siiii fan de « William Shakespeare », j'ai tout de suite prit ça pour un signe que me tendait le destin. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre ! _

_Et... je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Oh, Will ! Nous avons passé de si bons moments ensembles ! Tu venais me rendre visite presque tous les soirs, je te racontais mes journées, je te disais avec humour que j'avais des envies de meurtres envers mon patron, et que parfois je l'imaginais baignant dans son propre sang et moi qui riait comme une hystérique... Et tu me répondais de ta voix sarcastique que j'étais complètement tarée... Et je gloussais en me blottissant dans tes bras... _

_Puis un jour, j'en ai eu marre de ne rien savoir de toi. Je t'ai demandé pour la trente-sixième fois quel était ton travail et surtout comment tu faisais pour me rendre visite tous les soirs alors que tu vivais et travaillais à Londres. Et c'est là que tu m'a avoué que tu étais si... Spécial. _

_Mon Will. Un Dieu ? Et pas n'importe quel Dieu, un Dieu de la Mort ! Je crois que quand je l'ai appris, la première chose que j'ai dû dire c'était..Euh... « Carrément Mortel ! » Huhu ! J'ai toujours été étrangement fascinée par la mort... _

_Et puis tu m'as demandé en mariage. Évidement, j'ai dit oui. Sans réfléchir. C'est vrai, tu m'aimais à mourir, je t'aimais à mourir, mon rêve était de me marier et d'avoir des enfants, alors pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? _

_Et bien, Will, je sais. Je sais pourquoi j'aurai dû refusé. Ou plutôt non, car je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté. Oui, en y réfléchissant, le seul moyen était de me tuer. Car je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas... t'épouser. (Hey, est-ce que le côté dramatique ressort bien sur papier, ou pas ? )_

_Parce que, et bien... je suis humaine ! Les années auraient passées, et moi j'aurais vieillit, alors que toi tu serais resté jeune et beau à jamais... tu aurais finit par me quitter... Et même si tel n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais pas supporter de ne pas vieillir en même temps que toi. _

_Voilà. Tu peux trouver que c'est égoïste, mais c'est ainsi. Ne sois pas triste, Will. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours été fascinée par la mort. Et je préfère mourir ainsi, étalée sur mon lit, avec mon sang qui se répand joliment autour de mon corps drapé de rouge, que d'une maladie quelconque ou d'un banal accident de voiture. _

_Mourir par amour, Will, tu imagines ! Je n'aurais pu imaginer une meilleure mort ! _

_Adieux Will, et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. _

_Grelle S. _

William relut la lettre. Une, puis deux, puis quarante fois. Dire que c'était la passion de Grelle pour la tragédie et le drame qui l'avait tuée.

Le Shinigami prit une dernière fois sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, et laissa ses larmes couler. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Cela ne lui été même peut-être jamais arrivé.

Il resta là durant près d'une heure. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée folle, mais une idée tout de même.

Il se rappelait d'une règle dans le code des Faucheurs. Une règle que la plus part des gens oubliaient, car elle était plus contraignante qu'autre chose : une seule fois dans toute sa carrière, un Shinigami pouvait choisir de transformer un humain inscrit sur sa liste en Dieu de la Mort au lieu de lui faucher son âme. Cependant, la nouvelle recrue était par la suite à sa charge, c'était la raison pour laquelle peu de Shinigami usaient de ce droit ( prendre soin d'une nouvelle recrue demandait en effet un surplus de travail conséquent.) Mais William serait plus qu'heureux de prendre soin de Grelle. Non, le problème ne se posait pas là.

Ce qui gênait réellement William était le fait qu'aucun Shinigami ne se souvenait jamais de sa vie d'humain. Ce qui voulait dire que si Grelle devenait une Faucheuse, elle oublierait également sa vie passée, donc William. Mais en même temps, Grelle garderait sa personnalité actuelle, elle serait en toute logique tout à fait apte à tomber de nouveau amoureuse de lui.

Oui. C'est ce qu'il allait faire. Sa décision était prise : Grelle Sutcliff allait, ce soir, devenir l'une des plus jeunes Shinigami de tous les temps.

Il se leva et prit Grelle dans ses bras, façon jeune mariée, et l'amena au centre génétique des Faucheurs.

Après quelques heures passées dans l'immense salle d'attente du bâtiment, un médecin-Shinigami vint enfin à l'encontre du couple.

-Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire en examinant aussi bien William que le corps inerte et taché de sang de Grelle. C'est pour une nouvelle recrue, je suppose ?

William hocha la tête abruptement.

-Très bien, reprit le médecin, apportez-la par ici.

Il fit signe à William d'entrer dans la salle de modification génétique. Une fois à l'intérieur, William posa délicatement Grelle sur le lit prévu à cet effet, et observa le médecin brancher un nombre incalculable de câble au corps de la jeune femme à l'aide de ventouses elles même reliées à un gigantesque ordinateur (les Shinigamis avaient quelques années d'avances sur les humains question technologie).

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander William, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

Le médecin balaya l'air de sa main.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Mr. C'est la procédure normale. (il montra l'ordinateur du doigt). Vous voyez, grâce aux électrodes que j'ai branchées sur son corps, je vais pouvoir modifier son code génétique afin de lui inculquer les quelques pouvoirs dont bénéficient les Shinigamis. Tout le monde passe par là, vous savez ! Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

William rajusta ses lunettes.

-Hum, fit-il. Et vous savez parfaitement ce que vous faites, n'est-ce pas ?

Le médecin lui adressa un regard malicieux.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... C'est rare ça qu'un Faucheur s'inquiète autant pour une nouvelle recrue... Trop peur de violer le règlement pour l'aimer en simple humaine, hein ? Enfin, j'espère au moins que vous ne l'avez pas tuée vous même pour la transformer en Shinigami...

William lança un regard meurtrier au médecin qui s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire bêtement.

-Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela vous concerne. Contentez-vous d'exécuter votre travail correctement, cela sera déjà exceptionnel, il me semble, répliqua le jeune Faucheur aux cheveux sombres d'un ton sec.

Le médecin aqcuiéçsa en déglutissant devant l'air menaçant et glacial de l'homme, puis il prit place devant son ordinateur. Il pianota durant ce qui sembla à William une éternité.

-Vous avez bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement devant l'incompétence évidente du médecin.

-Euuh.. Oui, enfin j'crois... Je débute, vous sav-

-Je n'en n'ai strictement rien à faire.

-Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr... (il pianota encore quelques informations puis se retourna vers William) C'est bon ! J'ai plus qu'à appuyer sur « entrée » !

William haussa un sourcil, d'un air qui signifiait très clairement « dans ce cas qu'est-ce vous attendez espèce de concombre décérébré ? », puis le médecin s'exécuta.

Il y eut alors un grand flash éblouissant qui força William à fermer les yeux. Lorsque la luminosité s'estompa, le Shinigami se précipita immédiatement vers Grelle. Cette dernière papillonna des cils, plissa les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche :

-Hmh... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

William, qui était sur le point de serrer la toute jeune Faucheuse dans ses bras, trop heureux de la voir en vie, se figea.

Sa voix était étrange... Elle sonnait féminine mais... Elle avait tout de même quelque chose de définitivement masculin... D'ailleurs... Lorsqu'il y regardait de plus près... son visage même paraissait plus... _masculin._..

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Grelle, manifestement étonnée de voir un homme immobile suspendu au dessus d'elle.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le médecin, je vais tout vous expliqu-

Il se figea à son tour lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule anormalement large de Grelle.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, paniquée par l'étrange attitude des deux hommes. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je vois si flou ! Hey ! Expliquez moi ! Comment osez-vous lassez une jeune femme dans le doute ?

William sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit Grelle parler d'elle au féminin.

-Grelle, demanda-t-il. Tu es bien une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Grelle cligna des yeux, surprise.

-Ben, bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Enfin, je crois... J'en ai l'impression mais... y'a un truc qui cloche..

-Plutôt, oui... se vit obligé d'ajouter le médecin.

William lui lança un nouveau regard meurtrier avant de poser ses yeux sur ce qui aurait dû normalement être la poitrine de Grelle.

-Hm, fit-il, non sans rougir. Grelle, je m'excuse pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr.

-Sûr de qu-

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que William plaça sa main sur son torse.

-C'est.. Pas vrai.. souffla William devant le torse définitivement masculin de la « jeune femme », juste avant de se prendre une jolie baffe de la part de Grelle.

-JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS !

William se massa la joue, puis tira le médecin par la manche afin de lui parler en aparté, sans se préoccuper des menaces de mort de Grelle et de ses « comment osez-vous faire ça à une pauvre jeune fille innocente ».

-Alors ? Siffla-t-il au médecin. J'espère que vous avez une explication ?

-Euh... je ne vois pas ce que...

-Excusez moi si je me trompe, l'interrompit-il en tentant de contrôler sa colère comme il le pouvait, mais lorsque je vous l'ai amenée toute à l'heure, c'était une femme !

Le médecin se frotta le menton.

-C'est étrange... Les chaînes génétiques auxquelles je touche pour inculquer leurs nouveaux pouvoirs aux futurs Shinigamis n'ont rien à voir avec celles qui codent le sexe de l'individu... D'habitude le sexe est déterminé automatiquement lorsque je rentre le...oooh...

-Quoi ?

-Euuuuh... bredouilla le médecin, subitement très mal à l'aise, c'est quoi son nom déjà à votre...euh..

-Grelle Sutcliff, trancha-t-il.

-Ah, euh... C'est original, et euh... Comment ça s'écrit ?

William rajusta ses lunettes.

-G R E L L E ...

-Aaaah... je... je vois... Bon... je crois que j'ai fait comme une boulette...

William dû réellement faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas exploser, et rajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, comme pour se calmer.

-En fait... reprit le médecin, toute à l'heure, j'ai entré comme nom _Grell_ Sutcliff et non _Grelle_ Sutcliff...

-Et ?

-Et... Et bien sans le « e » à la fin, l'ordinateur a dû croire que c'était un nom de garçon, d'où le corps de votre amie...

-QUOI ?

-Oui, bon, enfin c'est pas si grave... Elle est toujours la même, vous savez, le même caractère, tout ça...

-SAUF QUE C'EST UN HOMME !

-Oui, bon... Mais si vous l'aimez vraiment, le genre importe peu, non ?

-SI ! Aimer une femme extrêmement féminine, c'est autre chose que d'aimer un homme extrêmement féminin !

-Ah, elle est si féminine que ça...

-OUI ! Et puis ce n'est pas tout, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, elle..il...enfin bref, se prend pour une femme !

-Oui, c'est normal, puisqu'elle est sensée avoir le même mode de pensée que son ancien moi...

William poussa un grognement de fureur. Il était inutile de discuter avec cet imbécile. Il ne comprenait rien...

Il osa un coup d'oeil vers le nouveau Shinigami, qui regardait attentivement autour de lui. William avait beau le détailler avec précision il n'y avait plus aucun doute : la femme de sa vie était bien devenue un... homme.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait plus être avec Grell, c'était contre nature ! Et puis, lui, il était attiré par les femmes, non par les hommes ! Plus que tout, il allait devoir supporter la présence de Grell partout, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pourraient plus jamais s'aimer... Il allait devoir supporter au quotidien la personne qu'il aimait tant tout en la détestant car désormais, ils ne pourraient plus jamais être ensembles... Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Grell avait conservé son ancien caractère, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait certainement flirter avec lui, chercher à le séduire... cela allait être une véritable torture...

La seule attitude à adopter allait être le rejet... l'ignorance... la froideur... Il ne devrait manifester aucun sentiment positif à l'égard de Grell, sinon, s'ils commençaient à être amis, cela risquait d'être trop dur...

Un amour impossible. Si seulement Grell savait, il trouverait ça magnifique.

-Ça va aller ? Osa le médecin en voyant la mine déconfite de William. Ce dernier lui répondit par un regard polaire, puis prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers Grell.

-Oh, c'est encore vous ! Constata Grell, son éternel sourire sadique aux lèvres. Huhu ! Je savais que vous n'oseriez pas me laisser toute seule trop longtemps !

William tressaillit à l'emploi du féminin. Si Grell continuait parler de lui en ces termes, son nouveau statut d'homme allait être encore plus dur à encaisser.

-Grell Sutcliff...

-Oh, c'est mon nom ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Ça va, c'est pas trop mal... Quoiqu'un peu masculin à mon goût...

-Sutcliff, trancha-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes. Vous êtes un mâle, vous savez ?

-Nooo~oon ! C'est faux, fit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, je suis une fille ! Une femme, même, que dis-je une Lady !

William se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Dire qu'il y avait de cela quelques heures, il aimait cette voix enjôleuse, se comportement sensuel.. mais là... maintenant qu'il savait que toute relation autre que patron/employé était impossible, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Oui, c'était comme s'il en voulait à Grell de ne pas savoir qu'il était autrefois une femme, comme s'il lui en voulait d'être un homme. Ou plutôt, il lui en voulait de se moquer d'être un homme. Parce que lui, William, ne pouvait pas faire abstraction. C'était idiot, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

-Non, Sutcliff, reprit-il plus fermement, vous êtes un _homme ! _

-Non !

-Si !

-Non, non, non !

-Si, si, si !

-... ... Bon, et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

William replaça une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

-Je suis William T. Spears,

-Woaw ! S'exclama Grell. Vous avez presque le même nom que-

-Que Shakespeare, je sais. On... on me l'a déjà dit.

Après une petite présentation, William informa sa nouvelle recrue de son statut de Shinigami, en faisant bien attention de rester le plus froid possible et ce malgré le comportement outrageusement séducteur de Grell.

-Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remettre vos lunettes, car comme vous l'avez remarqué, les Shinigamis sont dotés d'une vue particulièrement mauvaise. De quelle couleur les voulez-vous ?

-Rouges, bien sûr. La couleur de-

-La passion. Je sais.

-Oooh, oui ! Et du-

-Du sang, oui, finit-il en donnant à Grell une paire de lunettes rouges.

Grell fixait maintenant William avec une expression étrange.

-Qu'y a -t-il ? Demanda le Faucheur aux cheveux sombres.

-Non, c'est juste que.. On se connaît à peine, et vous finissez déjà mes phrases ! Aaaw, Will ! Je suis sûre que c'est bon signe ! Peut-être qu'on se mariera un jour ! Je serai tellement heureuse de porter vos enfants, finit-il rêveusement. Ça serait... Carrément MORTEL !

William frappa la tête de Grell à l'aide de sa Death Scythe.

-Non, Sutcliff. Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

Sur-ce, il se retourna, en laissant Grell seul à ses rêveries que ne se réaliseront malheureusement jamais...

_Jamais... _


End file.
